


Driven to Distraction

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Glasses, Hand Jobs, Librarian Shiro, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: “I’m just sitting here, Keith.”“And being stupidly sexy.”Shiro glanced away from his laptop, hair falling across his forehead again. The light from the backlit screen washed blue over the curve of his cheek, catching on the frames of his glasses. His lips parted in exasperation.“What?”“You’re ‘just sitting here’, sure, looking like the world’s sexiest librarian.”The faintest hint of color crept over the tops of Shiro’s cheeks. “Excuse me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazershiro (littlelionbabe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbabe/gifts).



> A huge shout-out to Amy for introducing me to what is now one of my favorite ships. Also just because she's one heck of a great friend.   
> This is, in part, based off of [Amy's Sheith fic](http://stargazershiro.tumblr.com/post/156436535173/happy-sheith-week-unlimited-guys-i-wanted-to) over on her Voltron tumblr! So, please, go and give that a read before you get into this. It's a great fic and definitely what inspired this little blurp.   
> I'm relatively new to Voltron and am still learning the nuances of the characters, so I sincerely apologize if my characterizations don't jive one-hundred percent! I'm still learning!  
> Thank you so much and I hope y'all enjoy!

Keith had long since stopped paying attention to the words on the pages in his hands.

The black ink blurred into indecipherable smeared lines as he stared over the tops of the pages. He didn’t hold anything against the book, really. It wasn’t boring. Not at all. It just...wasn’t as interesting as the man across the room.

Shiro was leaned over his laptop, a frown of concentration pulling the corners of his mouth down. His eyes flickered behind the lenses of his glasses. A few strands of stray hair fell forward, only to get shaken away with a quiet huff. A flurry of key-tapping sounded.

Keith could picture just the way those long fingers moved over the keys...And there was no way he was going to be able to read another page.

The book’s spine creaked a little, as new and well-cared for as it was, when it was closed. It landed on the couch’s cushions with a quiet thud.

Shiro spared a quick glance up, then down at Keith’s hands. His brows furrowed a little, a small crease appearing between them as he frowned.

“You don’t like the book? I know the premise is a bit boring at the start but it does get better-”

“The book’s fine.” The cushions dipped as Keith sat. The knit material of Shiro’s sweater was soft under his hands. Broad shoulders knotted with tension slowly relaxed under his touches. An almost inaudible noise rumbled from Shiro when Keith leaned in close and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“If the book’s so fine, how come you’re over here distracting me?”

“You distracted me first.” Keith muttered against the curve of Shiro’s jaw. It was faint, but, he could still smell the warm spice of aftershave there.

Shiro’s sound of mildly-exasperated denial vibrated against his lips. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You are, though.”

“I’m just  _ sitting _ here, Keith.”

“And being stupidly sexy.”

Shiro glanced away from his laptop, hair falling across his forehead again. The light from the backlit screen washed blue over the curve of his cheek, catching on the frames of his glasses. His lips parted in exasperation.

“What?”

“You’re ‘ _ just sitting here _ _’_ , sure, looking like the world’s sexiest librarian.”

The faintest hint of color crept over the tops of Shiro’s cheeks. “Excuse me?”

“C’mon,” Keith let his hands run over the soft fabric across Shiro’s chest. “The sweater.”

He lifted one hand, pushing those dark frames back up Shiro’s nose. “The glasses.”

Dark hair sifted between his fingers like black water. “The messy hair.”

Long fingers lifted from the keys as the laptop was set aside on the coffee table. Keith kept his thoughts about those fingers to himself as he moved closer, nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip.

“Fucking.  _ Distracting _ .”

The mixture of exasperation and incredulity quickly faded from Shiro’s face as he palmed Keith’s hips. He tugged until Keith’s knees were slotted to either side of his own.

Keith hummed into Shiro’s kiss, the noise quickly morphing into a groan when long fingers pushed beneath the hem of his shirt. Warm fingertips dabbled at the skin of his hips before skimming higher.

Shiro tasted sweet, like the cream he’d lightened his coffee with earlier. Keith chased after the taste.

Rain drummed against the window sill. On the coffee table, the laptop chimed out a cheery note. They both ignored the noise, too caught up in tugging at one another’s shirts.

Shiro lifted one hand, fingers catching the frames of his glasses. Keith stayed him with a touch to his wrist, insides twisting into heated knots.

“Don’t. Keep them on.”

There was a pause. Then, Shiro nodded.

Cotton fluttered to the floor, one sleeve snagging on the coffee table’s edge. The soft knit fabric of Shiro’s sweater followed not far after. It was flung off to the side with a careless flick of Keith’s wrist, disappearing behind the couch somewhere.

They both let out mirroring groans when Keith grinds down against Shiro’s hips. The noise hung in the air, mingling with quietly huffed murmurs of encouragement and need.

Keith could taste the salt on Shiro’s skin. He swirled his tongue over the reddened circle his teeth and lips had left behind on Shiro’s throat. Nails scratched lightly over his scalp before tracing their way down his spine. With a strangled sound, Keith arched, rolling his hips down, hard.

“Bedroom,” Shiro ground out. “Now.”

They tumbled from the couch. Fingers fumbled at belt buckles, metal clinking loudly over the wet sounds of kisses. The coffee table’s legs scraped against the floor with a grating screech at a knock from their legs.

Shiro’s belt got tossed to the side near the kitchen. Socks were shed, hungry hands scaling down thighs and calves to playfully skim over sensitive skin. The balled material slipped and slid under Shiro’s blind steps. Keith caught them both against the bedroom’s door jamb with a muffled laugh.

Shiro pressed him back against the wood edge, dark head dipping to suck a bruise into the skin over Keith’s collarbone.

“ _ Fuck _ . Shiro,  _ please _ .” Keith pulled at the man’s belt-loops, fingers working the button of the fly impatiently.

Shiro pushed his hands away, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl rumbling in his chest. Heat thrilled through Keith’s insides as Shiro made fast work of the rest of their clothing.

The duvet was shoved aside under a broad, careless swipe from Shiro’s arm. Cool sheets met the overly-warm skin of Keith’s back as he was unceremoniously pushed back onto the bed. He scrambled back and used his elbows to prop himself up while Shiro peeled the last of his clothing away.

Cotton boxers sailed to the side to be found later on. Keith’s mouth dropped open. His heart stutter-stopped and heat punched through his gut.

Miles of sun-kissed skin stretched and rippled as one knee bent, making the mattress dip. Strong, thick thighs climbed up to narrow hips that Keith’s fingers itched to bruise. A bead of pre-come pearled at the head of Shiro’s length.

Broad palms slid over Keith’s legs as Shiro crawled closer, chasing Keith up the bed. The muscles in those broad shoulders flexed tantalizingly as Shiro reached to the side. The nightstand drawer was wrenched open, wood protesting with a loud squeak.

Keith’s attention was abruptly dragged away when Shiro bent, lips moving against the pulse in his throat. He bit his lip to stifle a cry when teeth pressed against sensitive skin. Shiro sucked at the stinging spot, humming out a groan when Keith’s hips rolled up into his.

Their cocks slotted together almost perfectly. It was dry but it was friction and it make sparks fly along Keith’s veins. That was until Shiro snuck a hand between them, fingers sliding along Keith’s length.

Shiro gave him a few light strokes before rubbing his thumb over the head. Pre-come slicked down over Keith’s length, Shiro’s hand setting a slow, dirty rhythm before he pulled back a little.

Hard and hot, Shiro’s cock pressed along his again. But this time, Shiro’s fingers wrapped around both. His hips rocked slowly, free hand stroking down Keith’s side in an encouragement to follow.

Keith rolled his hips up, breath catching in his lungs. The sparks began to catch, flaring hotter when Shiro returned to the stinging spot he’d left of Keith’s neck.

He lapped at the mark before nipping at Keith’s chin. “You’re gorgeous.”

“ _ C’mon _ . You’ve already got me naked. And in bed. Just-”

Keith’s words choked off, air hitching in his throat as Shiro’s teeth grazed his nipple. Too soon, Shiro’s dark head lifted. His lips were reddened, shining and all too tempting.

“So sensitive.”

Heat crept into the tips of Keith’s ears. He pulled at Shiro’s shoulders in a futile attempt to get the show back on the road.

“ _ Shiro _ . Please, shut  _ up _ .”

“I can’t. You just keep... _ distracting _ me.”

_ Had he just _ ...Keith blinked before glaring up at Shiro. The man smiled lopsidedly, eyes wide behind those  _ fucking _ glasses, all innocence and pretty words.

“Yeah. Well. You’re the one that started- _ Ah! _ ”

_ When and where had Shiro gotten the lube _ ? The question bounced into and out of Keith’s skull just as quickly as it came as one of those long, thick fingers rubbed over his hole. He arched into the touch, throwing one leg over Shiro’s hip as the fire in his veins flared brighter.

Shiro’s hand fell away between them, wiping over the sheets before cupping the nape of Keith’s neck. Then, it was Shiro’s turn to moan into their kiss as Keith picked up where he’d left off.

Pre-come bubbled from the tip of Shiro’s cock, tacky beneath the pads of Keith’s fingers. His hand wrapped around the pair of them, setting a quicker rhythm than before. His movements stuttered a little when Shiro pressed a finger into him.

The sheets stuck to his sweat-damp skin. The material wrinkled in peaked hills and valleys with every rock of their hips and slide of their bodies. Rain pattered against the window, grey light filtering through the gauzy curtains.

The slick sounds of Shiro’s fingers gently coaxing Keith open had shivers of heat arcing across his skin. Foil crinkled, shredding between a flash of white teeth. Cotton rustled against itself as they rolled. The lamp shuddered on the nightstand, shade rattling and throwing gold light across them shakily.

Keith planted his knees to either side of Shiro’s hips, the fingers of one hand grazing one flank marked with a fading love-bite as he reached behind himself. Sweat prickled along his spine and made his hair stick to his neck. The blunt tip of Shiro’s cock nudged against his hole, catching for a moment.

Shiro’s teeth sank into his lower lip as Keith slowly sank down. His fingers clamped hard on Keith’s hips when he bottomed out. Long lashes fluttered behind those black frames, eyes dark and shining as Keith slowly lifted himself.

The mattress shook the barest bit, echoing the quivering in Keith’s thighs as he rocked down and back up.

“ _ Keith _ .” It was almost like a prayer and a curse and a plea, all at once, as it fell from Shiro’s lips.

Keith wanted to reply with something cutting and witty, he really did. But he just couldn’t make enough synapses connect past just  _ feeling _ . Everything was just  _ hot _ and  _ good _ , robbing every word from his mind as he rocked up and down.

Shiro canted his hips, heels finding purchase on the sheets to thrust up. White-hot pleasure burned along Keith’s spine, wringing some choked version of Shiro’s name from his throat. Fingers dug into his hips, surely leaving behind little crescent shapes that he’d admire in the morning. A loud groan tore up his throat when one of Shiro’s hands lifted from his hip to wrap around his cock.

“ _ Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. Yes. Ah, ah! Yes! Shiro, fuck, yes! _ ”

The burning, white-hot sparks flared up, searing through Keith’s veins. He came, fingers digging into Shiro’s chest as he cried out. Shiro bucked beneath him, shuddering as he groaned Keith’s name.

Shiro pulled Keith down, smile curving against the skin of Keith’s neck. The frames of his glasses were cool against the sweat-damp skin there. The condom was tossed into the waste bin, plastic bag rustling softly. Rain drummed against the window in varying waves of intensity.

Shiro’s voice rumbled beneath Keith’s ear. “So you like my glasses, huh?”

Keith glanced up, rising onto his elbows. He pushed the few wayward strands of dark hair from Shiro’s forehead and carefully lifted the black framed glasses from his boyfriend’s face. They settled onto the nightstand with a quiet click. Shiro blinked, eyes adjusting.

Keith pressed an off-center kiss to Shiro’s lips.

“What gave it away?”

 


End file.
